Nothing will Change
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Porque después de todo, le importaba una reverenda mierda. No le importaba lo que decían los demás.


6:29 am. Faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que sonara su alarma, así que se levantó y la apagó. Bostezó un par de veces y bajo a desayunar. Su mama ya estaba haciendo el desayuno: panqueques.

-Buenos días cariño.-saludó su mama.

-Buenos días ma...-respondió el chico, sentándose en la mesa.-Buenos días padre. -Su padre asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de leer el periódico.

Después de haber desayunado fue a su habitación a cambiarse y alistarse para el colegio. Un día más de tortura.  
>Miró al reloj y se apresuró para llegar a la parada de autobús a tiempo. Todo parecía normal, hasta que un chico rubio y una linda pelirrosa aparecieron.<p>

-Hola Sasuke-dijo Naruto, el rubio.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun -dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días...-murmuró él. ¿Por qué ellos estaban allí haciéndole compañía?

-¿Te parece extraño que estemos aquí, Sasuke-kun?-Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza aunque pensaba lo contrario.

-Igual te lo contaremos.-dijo Naruto.-Te guste o no te lo contaremos amigo...-dijo de broma, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Naruto, si Sasuke-kun no quiere, no le contaremos...

-Está bien Sakura...-murmuró él.- Deja al idiota decir sus tonterías...

Sakura se rió y Naruto volteó los ojos. Pero para la buena suerte de Sasuke, el bus vino y rápidamente subió. Sakura se sentó a su lado y Naruto en un asiento más adelante.  
>Él y Sakura empezaron a charlar sobre cosas del colegio y algunos planes para el fin de semana. Al final, Sakura terminó invitandolo a una de las reuniones de los populares, aunque Sasuke se rehusó a ir por completo.<p>

-Por favor Sasuke-kun... Por mí...-le suplicó ella.

-No Sakura... Sabes que no es no...

-No quiero estar sola...

-¿Me dices que es una reunión de populares y no van tus amigas? Sakura... Tu eres amiga de todo el mundo...

-Me ofendes siendo mi mejor amigo Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke volteó los ojos y Sakura le sacó la lengua, pero después lo abrazó. Sasuke le besó la frente y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la chica.

-¿Vienes hoy?-le preguntó ella, murmurando en el pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Tengo opción?-preguntó él, con una media sonrisa.

-Nop- respondió ella riendo, besando sus labios. Cuando Sasuke sintió los labios de la pelirrosa sobre los suyos, no dudó en responderle.

-Entonces regresemos juntos de la escuela. Supongo que querrás que me quede a dormir, ¿verdad?

-Gracias por conocerme tan bien...-dijo ella besando sus labios de nuevo.

-

Después de un largo día de escuela, la pareja se fue un rato al parque. Lo que ellos no sabían era que un grupo de chicos, específicamente del grupo de Sakura, estaban ahí también.

-¿Qué rayos hace Sakura, con el emo Uchiha?

-Créeme que si lo supiera, no me preguntaría muchas cosas en este momento.

-¿Una de tus preguntas podría ser por qué rayos se están besando públicamente?

-¿¡QUE COSA?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es más que obvio? Aunque si quieren mi opinión, yo realmente pienso que están saliendo...

Todas voltearon a ver mencionado suceso, y se encontraron con la verdad. La mismísima Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más lindas, sin mencionar que era la más popular e inteligente en todo el colegio; se estaba besando con nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, un emo un tanto serio y aguafiestas, sin mencionar, claro, que ocupaba uno de los primeros puestos de su clase.

-Sakura nos debe una explicación muy lar-

-¡SAKURA HARUNO!

Pero nuestra querida pareja ya había desaparecido de allí y se había ido a la casa de la chica para una tarde de comedias.

-

-¿Se habrán dado cuenta Sasuke-kun?-le preguntó la chica.

-Sabes que no me importa si eso pasa o no bebé... Si tenemos que contarle a tus amigas, lo haremos... Más difícil fue haberles dado la noticia a tus padres...

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke semi-sonrió y besó sus labios. -Ven, ya va a empezar la película.- le dijo ella y Sasuke rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Flashback  
>Algunos años atrás, él la miraba como si fuera alguien inalcanzable, al igual que ella a él, porque su amor de alguna forma estaba prohibido. Una popular y un emo. Uno los veía juntos y pensaba que era una pareja realmente adorable; sin embargo, las amistades de Sakura, y en general la preparatoria entera, pensaba todo lo contrario.<br>Sasuke fue caminando a la parada de autobús como de costumbre para regresar a casa. Lo que se le hizo extraño fue escuchar a una chica gritando, y no dudó en ningún segundo de que la poseedora de esa voz era de la propia Sakura, la chica que le había robado el corazón al azabache.

- Aléjense por favor...- la chica dijo, un poco más calmada.

-Ya sabes lo que queremos muñeca...

-En tus sueños bastardo.-dijo una voz que realmente sobaba molesta. Aunque a Sakura más lo calificaba como sexy.

-¿Quién te crees tú mocoso?

-Mira que faltarle el respeto a una chica no es nada agradable...-dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al tipo.-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

La chica asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, para luego pararse y ponerse detrás del chico de ojos azabache.

-Quiero que cuando te dé una señal, salgas de este callejón y vayas a tu casa.

-Estás loco si realmente piensas que te voy a dejar sólo aquí. No pienso abandonarte.

-Sakura, no lo repetiré. Por favor hazme caso.

-No me pienso ir...

-Se nota que ni sabe que estoy en la misma clase que ella desde inicial. Creo que ni sabe mi nombre.-pensó él un tanto deprimido.

-¿Terminaron con su conversación tortolitos?

-Si, y por eso ya es hora de patearte el trasero.-dijo él seriamente.

Rápidamente Sasuke le dio una patada y lo noqueó, pero de la nada salieron como cinco más. Sakura estaba muerta de miedo, y no sabía que hacer así que por un instinto de supervivencia, saco fuerzas de no sé donde y noqueó a otro tipo. Sasuke la miró asombrado mientras peleaba con otro tipo y sonrió levemente.  
>Unas cuantos puños y patadas más, y finalmente acabaron con ellos. Sakura todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho. Sentía una mezcla de emociones en ese momento, y no podía explicar con exactitud lo que le había pasado del todo. Lo único que sabía era que con el chico que estaba ahí, había derrotado a patadas a una pandilla de ladrones, y de alguna forma se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.<p>

-¿Tú eres...?-preguntó la chica sonrojada. Realmente el chico era guapo.

-¿Chico guapo? Dios, ése chico está para comérselo. Démosle un beso a ese lindo chico, para probar esos deliciosos labios... ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez nos invite a salir algún día...-dijo su inner.

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Tu eres Sakura Haruno, ¿Cierto?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Ehh...-empezó a decir el chico que le acababa de salvar la vida, muy nervioso.-Me preguntaba si tal vez querías que te acompañara a casa...

Ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y Sasuke le ayudó a pararse del suelo. Al rozar sus dedos, ambos sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica, así que separaron sus manos rápidamente. Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke miró a otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta de que también estaba sonrojándose.

Después de llegar sana y salva a su casa, Sakura le invitó a pasar, pero Sasuke negó diciendo que no era necesario.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas que te trate alguna herida? Al menos tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento...

De la nada, la mamá de Sasuke apareció por la puerta y de alguna u otra forma terminó cenando con los Haruno, que por cierto les cayó muy bien, así como a los padres de Sakura les agradó un montón al chico.

Eran las siete de la noche, y Sasuke ya se tenía que ir a casa aunque los padres de Sakura insistieron para que se quedara a dormir.

Y en esa noche, Sakura no sólo descubrió que Sasuke había estado en su salón desde inicial, sólo que también se había enamorado de él de alguna forma.  
>Fin del flashback<p>

Pero después de todo se querían, y realmente les importaba una reverenda mierda lo que opinaban los demás de la relación de la que tenían. Nada iba a cambiar las cosas.


End file.
